Good Riddance : The Twilight 25
by punkfarie
Summary: My entries for the third round of the Twilight 25. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

"Don't go," Bella pleaded, her naked breasts pressed against Edward's chest.

"I have to…" he trailed off.

Edward's voice was husky. He was trying to keep his voice level. He didn't want Bella to see that he was on the verge of falling apart.

"When will I see you again?"

A tear rolled down her face and dripped onto Edward's shoulder. He closed his eyes.

That was going to be his last memory of her.

Tears and begging.

He wanted to reassure her. Tell her he would be back soon to seal the promise that ring made.

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N - This is my first time participating in the TT25. I'm kind of excited. haha. **

**Good Riddance comes from the song Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day. Which is, without a doubt, my favorite song of all time. And I was listening to it while I was writing. **

**Thank you to MissSnazzy for convincing me to do this and for also being my beta. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 23  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

Alice instructed Edward to light the candles and I sat Nessie in my lap.

Her first birthday. It had been a long year.

First with my recovery from her difficult delivery, to the sleepless nights, to Edward and me adjusting to sharing each other with a new person.

It was all worth it.

Seeing Nessie's cherub face glowing in amazement, her chubby little hands clapping as we sang Happy Birthday to her.

I blew out her candle but as she tried to imitate me, she ended up spitting on the cake.

I giggled at her. "I love you, little one."

* * *

**A/N - MissSnazzy. thanks to you. hearts and love**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 8  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

"Bella said something dirty, didn't she?" Jasper questioned as we walked to the stage.

"Why do you ask that?" I attempted to remain nonchalant.

"Because your guitar isn't doing a great job of hiding your hard on."

I glanced down and saw it was quite noticeable. Shit. I needed to get rid of that before the show started.

"So, what did she say?" Jasper prodded again.

I thought back to the dirty words Bella whispered in my ear before we were called to the stage. Things she wanted to do to me in the dressing room…

"Nothing man. Let's play."

* * *

**A/N - MissSnazzificus betas for me after i write drabbles about her and the Hatter from _Alice_ in bed. For that i love her.**

**and i love you guys, too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 7****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N : UGH. I hate this o/s but I made Snazzy beta it twice, so I'd feel bad scrapping it. **

**OH and I forgot to mention it on the previous chapters but I don't own this shit. It all belongs to Ms. Meyers.**

**

* * *

**

Edward moved through the shadows of the park. There was a crescent moon and the stars were hidden by clouds. A storm was coming—the kind of violent thunder storms that ushered in summer. This was his favorite time of year.

T he smell of the rain and the sound of rolling thunder relaxed him. It was something that was left over from his human life. He always loved to sit on the porch and watch the storms coming in off the ocean with his closed his eyes and shook his head against the memory.

That had been a long time ago.

Edward was content, satiated from the blood of two human males. Evil men, they were predators of women and children. Edward had interrupted their plans for the evening after he had caught their thoughts in passing, realizing that the hunt for his meal was over.

He drained them quickly, but he manipulated their minds to make them believe it was a result of their own horrible actions. That was one of the pluses of vampire life—the ability to read minds and bend them to his will.

He was the odd vampire, hunting only men and women whose minds were twisted and evil. He had never taken an innocent life before. The very idea of it repulsed him. Of course, he had been tempted before.

The blood of an innocent had a different smell—it was sweeter. The blood of the depraved was bitter and sour. Humans weren't aware that evil was literally in their blood.

His willpower always held strong, thankfully. Even so, it had taken him over a hundred years just to get passed the idea of killing a human, guilty or not.

Edward crossed over to the more public side of the park, when the sweet smell of innocent blood wafted towards him, stopping him dead in his tracks. He breathed in deeply, taking in as much of the scent as he could. This was unlike anything he had ever come across.

It was delicious. Mouthwatering. Lustful.

He _wanted_ it.

Edward traced the scent to the path that went through the middle of the park. Though the path was dimly lit by street lamps, his eyes could see the scene quite clearly.

The owner of the delectable scent—a girl, walking alone. Edward wondered why she was walking by herself in the dark. Wasn't she aware of the things that lurk in the night?

Edward moved closer to her, but stayed out of sight. The smell was definitely coming from her. His fangs elongated instinctively. Her blood was pure innocence. He had never felt such want before. He had always prided himself on his willpower.

He was directly behind her now. She was carrying a backpack and some books, with a headphone nestled in each ear. She was listening to classical music—Beethoven to be exact.

_What kind of girl walks alone__at night, while listening to classical at full blast_? Edward thought to himself.

He reached out with his mind to read her thoughts, but hit a block. He tried again, pushing harder, as was sometimes needed with strong-willed humans.

Nothing. Her mind was closed to him.

Edward didn't quite know what to make of this.

Her human survival instincts seemed to warn her and she stopped to peak over her shoulder. He darted out of sight before she could catch a glimpse of him, but he did get a good look at her face. She was plain by human standards, but to him…she was beautiful.

Her pulse quickened, the accompanying adrenaline sending even more of her sweet aroma into the air.

It was driving Edward mad. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her slender neck and feed from her.

A part of him wanted to be disgusted with himself—the rational part that knew killing this innocent would be a turning point into a dark place he might never come back from.

The other part, the primal vampire, honestly didn't give a shit. Edward wanted her. _Needed_ her.

After a few moments of checking the area around her, the girl removed her headphones and continued her walk, but at a pace a little quicker than before.

_Smart girl_, Edward mused.

He could sense other humans close by. Many of them. He needed to resolve his internal struggle before she reached them, or he'd lose his chance.

He willed her to stop walking, but wasn't expecting it to work, since her mind was protected. Edward could sense relief in her, the noise from the street would be audible to human ears now. She knew she was in danger.

She was practically running at this point, her heart thumping hard in her chest. During another glance over her shoulder, she stumbled over a small branch on the sidewalk. She fell with her hands out to catch herself.

The girl crashed to the ground, cutting her hand. As soon as Edward smelled the fresh blood, his decision was made.

He was going to take her.

He slid out of the darkness, holding out a hand to assist her.

"Excuse me Miss, may I help you?" His voice was smooth, seductive.

With no mind control to assist him, he would rely solely on the sensuality he gave off. Another power vampires used to lure in humans.

She was hesitant to take his hand. "You don't want to stay on the cold ground do you?" He smiled and she relaxed slightly.

"Alright, thank you." She took his hand.

He had never felt skin so soft before. The knowledge that he was so close to her blood, her scent, was making his head pound. His thoughts were cloudy. She was overwhelming him.

"You are quite welcome." Standing straight up, the top of her head came right under his nose. Being this close, Edward could sense nothing else but her.

Now that she was on her feet, she started to pull away. She seemed to realize that he was the danger she had been trying to escape from. He refused to release her from his grip.

"You are hurt. Your hand is bleeding." He closely inspected her injured palm.

Her blood was so bright. If vampires could drool, Edward would have been.

"It's nothing a band aid won't fix. I'll take care of it at home. " She attempted to pull away again.

She was going to put up a fight.

"I'm afraid that as a gentleman, I cannot let an injured lady escort herself home alone." His fingers danced along her arm. She shivered at his touch.

"I'm fine, really." She chuckled nervously.

After he still refused to let her go, she met his eyes and suddenly seemed to understand everything.

A whimper escaped her throat. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"My love, you will feel no pain. Only pleasure."

This was a gift that Edward could give her. He would not be vicious with her. He wanted to enjoy her, savor her.

"Please, don't do this."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Edward caught it on the tip of his finger. He licked the tear, moaning at the taste. He could only imagine what her blood would do to him.

"So delicious."

"Please, I have family waiting at home for me. Don't do this to them."

She was begging to spare her family's feelings? How selfless, so unlike the others he had fed from. It almost made him feel guilty for what he was about to do.

Almost.

"I am sorry for your family's loss, but your fate has been sealed. I promise not to harm them. I shall compel them so they don't grieve for you long."

Edward couldn't believe he was making all these promises just so he could feed.

Acceptance washed over her and she stopped trying to struggle, giving a small nod. Edward pulled her close, trying to be as careful as possible. He had promised her no pain, and he would keep to that.

Edward guided her into the darkness—he didn't want anyone to witness this. He was going to feel guilty enough taking an innocent once it was over. He didn't want to have to kill more.

His hands caressed and stroked her. Her will was strong, but she could not resist what he was doing. He very rarely used this gift, but it seemed to be working well. Soon she was moaning and writhing against him, her fear gone.

He nestled his nose against the silky skin of her neck, nipping slightly. Her blood was coursing fast—he could feel the heat in his own veins. He had to strike at just the right moment, the first pulse of an orgasm, so that as the blood rushed into his mouth, she would feel no discomfort.

He felt her release begin and sunk his fangs deep into her neck. She cried out as her blood gushed into his mouth. Edward had never tasted anything like it. The taste was so powerful that it dropped him to his knees. He couldn't get enough. He gulped her blood down and watched as the life slowly faded from her eyes.

It was over too fast. She was drained. He cradled her limp body in his arms. As her blood coursed through him, he felt warm. There was no bitterness, like the way he felt when he fed from evil.

Only happiness and light. He almost felt…alive.

Edward laid her lifeless form on the ground and pricked his finger to use his own blood to seal the puncture wounds on her neck. He noticed she had passed with a smile on her face.

There were humans coming, a crowd, and several of them were thinking about a girl named Bella. They were worried, wondering why she hadn't met up with them.

He looked down at his beauty. She was the one they were looking for.

Bella was such a fitting name.

The group of humans had split up to find her. She was prone to getting turned around, so they were checking places off the path.

Sad that he wasn't able to spend more time with her, he placed her body where she would be easily found by her friends. He wasn't too concerned about their feelings.

Seeing her lifeless form, he felt the expected twinge of guilt about killing someone so pure and innocent, but her blood had called to him. He had been powerless to deny it.

Edward placed a soft kiss on her neck, where his fangs had been and left the park.

He had a promise to keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: N/A - Just Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N : I don't own this. Snazzy is my beta. You guys are fuckawesome. **

**

* * *

**

"_911, what is your emergency?_"

I just woke up on an abandoned train.

I have no idea where I am or how I came to be here.

I have no coat, no purse, wallet, or cell phone. I am wearing a short, white formal dress—the kind you might wear to a school dance. I was alone when I woke up, so I left the train and followed a creek until I came to a street with a tiny strip mall.

This payphone is attached outside a drug store.

Please send some help.

I have no idea who I am.

* * *

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N : Not mine. MissSnazzy made this readable.**

**

* * *

**

Edward and Bella walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. As they passed a small liquor store, a group of drunken college girls stumbled out.

They were dressed in skimpy clothing and wearing heels that could probably be considered deadly weapons. They were loud, walking only a few feet behind Bella and Edward.

One of them catcalled to Edward, calling him a hot piece of ass. She then proceeded to trip and fall flat on her face, breaking her nose and causing the others to laugh.

"This was the human college experience you desperately wanted me to have?" Bella scoffed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 24****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Bella/Alice (not Slash)****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]htm**

**I own a purple ipod with 796 songs on it, currently. Not Twilight stuff.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella, you remember our apartment in the city? When we were juniors?" Alice asked.

She was painting my toenails. I could never do it myself. I always ended up getting more on my skin than on the nail.

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Remember when we got stoned on the fire escape with Edward and Jasper and you fell down the steps and sprained your wrist?" She giggled as she retold the story. I remembered it fondly.

That had been the night Edward and I kissed for the first time.

"Of course!" I laughed along with her.

"I miss those days, sometimes."

* * *

**A/N : MissSnazzy is queen beta. **

**Your guys' reviews make me smile. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 25  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Bella/Alice (not Slash)  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]htm**

**I don't own this.**

**

* * *

**

My best friend was leaving me.

Alice's parents got divorced and she was moving with her mom across the country.

All of our plans were ruined. No going on our first dates together, no learning how to drive together, no first day of high school together.

"Don't cry, Bells. We'll have email and texting and phone calls every week." She was trying to stay positive.

"It won't be the same. You'll get a new best friend. You'll forget about me." I was pouting.

"I'll never forget about you." She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Best friends forever and ever."

* * *

**A/N : Again, MissSnazzy rules beta world.**

**This drabble is not related to the previous one, I was just in an Alice mood. **

**Thank you for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 18  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Not mine. Alllllllll Smeyers. **

**Also, you should really click that little 1/2 button. **

**

* * *

**

Esme draped a blanket over Edward's shoulders. He was sitting on the curb, his arms wrapped around his knees—hugging himself.

Edward had to have repeated the story about six times by now.

Bella and her stupid love for animals. She should have just left the damn kitten be.

He had seen the car first.

He yelled, but instead of getting out of the way, she froze.

"Time to go, Son," his father whispered as he gently pulled Edward up.

The wind had blown her homework into a puddle. No one stopped him as he bent down to retrieve it.

* * *

**A/N : MissSnazzy beta'd this during commercial breaks while watching Buffy. So...thank you.**

**Thanks for reading and (possibly) reviewing!**

**OH, and on chapter 6, Word auto-corrected the word "Juniors" to lowercase and i didn't change it back, and then i had to listen to MissSnazzy bitch about how people would start to question her beta skills. so yea...not her fault. lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: N/A - Charlie & Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]htm**

**Not Mine.**

**

* * *

**

Charlie watched as Bella ran her fingers over the piano keys. There was a faint smile upon her lips. She was remembering Edward.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he realized he let this go on for far too long. Her mental state had deteriorated dramatically.

This was all she did. Every day for a year, she got all dressed up, came to the empty Cullen house, sat on the piano bench and waited for Edward.

It had to stop. He hated lying to her, but it was the only way.

"Bella, Edward's waiting for you…at the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: MissSnazzy. Thank you. **

**Everyone else…thank you, too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]htm**

**I don't own this.**

**

* * *

**

I knew my fishnets were getting destroyed but I couldn't have cared less.

_Run, Bella, Run!_

I wasn't fast enough. I felt an arm reach around my stomach and pull me backwards.

I was trapped.

Edward swung my body around and though it made me dizzy, I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Mmm, I caught you," he whispered seductively against my ear. A blush crept up my neck and to my cheeks.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now, I take you home and get those fishnets off you."

He trailed his lips down my neck and kissed me on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: MissSnazzy, I thank you.**

**I thank anyone that reads this crap. hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 14  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N: Forgive me for the long delay between updates for this. I've sort of...fallen out of love with fic. I recently reread the Twilight books in preparation for Eclipse and I remember just how much I loved the "real" Edward and Bella. Fic has...tainted my perception. Not quite sure how I feel about that yet. Anyway. I will *crosses fingers* be finished the TT25. **

**Thank you as always to MissSnazzy, beta extraordinaire. She just posted something new. You should check it out and possibly beg her for updates. **

* * *

I clutched the bottle cap to my chest, it's sharp edges cut into my palm. It was all I had left. The memento of our first date.

"_Edward! Get down!" I half screamed, half giggled._

"_Bella, clearly the soda gods want me to impress you by climbing a tree."_

"_What good is impressing me if you fall and break your neck?"He jumped down from a high branch, landed nimbly on the grass and scooped me up in his arms._

"_Okay, how about I kiss you instead? Will that impress you?"_

Our first kiss.

There hadn't been enough kisses to last me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: punkfarie  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N: MissSnazzy, you are the Queen of Betas. Many thanks. Readers, you are more awesomer than words. Thank you for reading and for your reviews.**

* * *

"You're pissing me off, Edward." I snapped at him.

"I don't understand why you can't just stop and enjoy the scenery. This is supposed to be _fun_, remember?" He climbed out of the car, not even glancing at the map.

"It _was_ fun. Until we got lost. Until I had to go four days without showering. Until I had to try and pee on the ground without getting it all over myself."

"I told you I would have held you up." He said in an exasperated voice. "Just think though, we'll have the best honeymoon pictures of all our friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 15****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: M****  
****Rating: Bella/Edward**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N - thank you to my readers. thank you MissSnazzy for being that awesome beta queen that you are. Oh and i posted a new fic. Surrender. Check it out if you're bored or drunk or whatever. THANK YOU FOR READING! =)**

**

* * *

**

It was difficult to fight my natural survival instincts, but as wave after wave crashed over me, my

body sank lower into the depths.

My lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but when I finally let the water in, the salt and the harsh

cold water caused me even more pain.

It wasn't what I expected. I had chosen an excruciatingly painful death in hopes that it would

overpower the ache in my chest.

But I was wrong.

The hole that…_he_...left was amplified. Magnified by a million.

Death would not be the release from this torture that I wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 16****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N : Many thanks to MissSnazzy and anyone that reads this crap. Lol THANK YOU. *shameless self pimpage* I have a new fic. Surrender. Check it out of you're bored. Love you guys.**

**

* * *

**

Bella bit down hard on her lip as I bent her over the desk. We had to at least attempt to be quiet.

Her pencil cup crashed to the floor and it made me chuckle. She was anal retentive.

Reorganizing her desk was going to be the first thing she did once we finished.

Well…after she regained the use of her legs.

I buried my face in her hair. I loved it down so I could tangle my fingers in her soft waves.

Mid-thrust the realization hit me.

I wasn't just fucking my boss.

I was in love with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 12****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: (non pairing) Edward & Nessie****  
****Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and (hopefully) review. Oh and MissSnazzy rules. She has a new fic, too. ** **Moonlight, Mayonnaise and Maggots. Ignore the grossness of the title and check it out. THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

"Would you like some more tea, Daddy?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I would love some more tea."

She smiled brightly and began to pour the imaginary drink.

This was our little tradition—tea parties in the woods. Something that Bella started when Ness was just a toddler.

After we lost Bella, I took over. I knew she would have wanted it that way.

"Daddy? Are you thinking about Mommy again?"

"Yes," I answered as I noticed there was a tear rolling down my cheek. "You have her eyes."

"Mommy watches us you know."

"She does?"

"Yup! She watches us and smiles."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 22****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Jasper/Alice****  
****Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N: thankyouthankyouthankyou. Lol. And TheSnazz, thank you, too.**

**

* * *

**

He was bouncing his leg and I was fiddling with a loose string on my sleeve.

It seemed he was just as nervous as me.

"Would you...uh...like some popcorn?"

I shook my head. I had too many butterflies in my stomach for popcorn. His face fell slightly.

Ugh, why was I so bad at this?

The lights went down and I was relieved. No more small talk required.

During the course of the movie, our hands got closer and closer.

I felt hot, though I was sitting under the air vent.

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around mine.

It fit perfectly.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 17****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N – Thanks to anyone that reads this. Thanks to MissSnazzy.**

**

* * *

**

"I feel like a Disney Princess," I sighed. Edward chuckled.

"Why?" he asked through a smirk.

"I'm at a ball. A real, honest-to-goodness ball. I'm wearing an evening gown. I'm…" I stopped

myself from gushing further. We hadn't been together all that long. I didn't want to freak him

out.

"You're what, Bella?" He gently tucked a rebellious curl behind my ear, his fingers trailing down the side. I shuddered at the intensity of such a mild touch.

"I'm dancing with my prince," I muttered shyly.

"You make a stunning princess." He halted our dancing. "Marry me."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 20****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N – Thank you! =D**

**

* * *

**

I bolted upright in bed, still screaming from my nightmare.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Edward jumped up and pulled me into his lap.

"You were g-g-gone. I was lost…" I sobbed into his chest. I was so hysterical I was hiccupping.

"Ssshhh. It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream." His cold hands massaged my tense muscles.

"It felt so real. I was in the desert…"

"The desert?" he asked harshly. It surprised me; Edward didn't normally speak so roughly to me.

"Yes…" I stopped, confused until I saw a familiar look. "Alice saw something. Didn't she?"


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 9****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Jasper****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N – Thaaaannnkkkk yooouuuu**

**

* * *

**

Fifth town in three years.

No friends, of course. What was the point? In a few months, my father would be called to another town. Another job would need to be filled. God forbid he let his son have some semblance of a normal life.

I stood at my window, glancing around at what looked exactly like every other suburban neighborhood we had lived in.

I heard a noise below my window and was pleasantly surprised to find that my next door neighbor's lawn held a shirtless blonde, absently strumming a guitar.

Maybe this new town wouldn't be so bad.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 1****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N – Thanks for reading. =)**

**

* * *

**

"Get in the closet!" Alice giggled. "You have until all the sand falls."

With a final push, Edward and I were in the closet.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she sang.

Edward and I stood in the dark, awkwardly facing each other.

"So…" I began.

"So…" He shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry you got roped into this game. Alice can be...pushy."

"No, it's okay. Really," I assured him.

Was he unaware that I had dreamt of this? That I had Mrs. Edward Cullen written all over my journal?

"B, um…can I tell you something?" I nodded. "I...rigged the game."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 21****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N - Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"Jump, you stupid fuck!" Jasper yelled from the water below me. "Bella is going to think you

are a pussy."

"Shut up, loser! At least I've actually gotten my hands down her pants! You're too chicken to

get there with Alice."

"Oh damn, Jasper. I think Eddie's got you there," Emmett laughed as he splashed him.

"You do realize that us girls can hear everything you say, right?" Rose shouted from her spot on

the grass.

I checked behind me and saw all three girls shooting very dirty looks in our direction.

"Shit. I think we might be in trouble."


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 5****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Alice/Jasper****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/ N - Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

I crossed my ankles and smoothed out a wrinkle in my skirt. I wasn't entirely sure why I was at

the funeral. Jasper and I only dated briefly before he was drafted.

He left and I never heard from him again.

I picked at my plate; my stomach wasn't up for eating.

Jasper's mother, Maria, approached me. She never liked me. She thought I was beneath her son.

"Alice, Jasper…" she faltered, dabbing a tear. "He wanted you to have these." She laid a stack

of letters in my lap. "He loved you. I'm sorry I kept them from you."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 6****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

I trailed behind Edward as he gave me a tour of his parent's house. It was beautiful, a mixture of antique and modern.

I thought it was weird he still lived at home until I discovered he practically had his own wing. He could probably throw a rage in his bedroom and his parents would never hear it.

"And this is the library…obviously…with all the books…" His ears turned bright red and he adjusted his glasses. He was so unintentionally sexy when he was nervous. "What do you want to do now?"

"Edward, have you ever seen the movie _Atonement_?"

**A/N – if you've never seen Atonement, there is a very hot love scene in a library. Watch it. You won't be sorry. Thank you! **


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
****Prompt #: 10****  
****Pen name: punkfarie****  
****Pairing: Edward/Bella****  
****Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:****  
****community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N – UGH! FINALLY. DONE. LOL. **

**Special Thank yous and Gold Stars to MissSnazzy. She made all these drabbles readable and held my hand when I thought I'd never get them done. Lol**

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. Thank you even if you didn't review. Just thank you!**

**

* * *

**

I sat on the cold ground, nursing my scraped knee and pouting.

"I said I was sorry." Edward apologized for probably the tenth time. "But I seriously don't understand how a twenty year old woman never learned to ride a bike."

"It rains too much in Forks. Knowing my luck, I'd skid through a puddle into the street and get hit by a car. Or I'd get soaked and end up catching pneumonia. Or…"

"Okay! I get it. Obviously riding a bike is hazardous to your health." I scowled at him. Edward sighed, leaned over and kissed my knee. "Better?"


End file.
